


Holding Back

by Fridoline



Series: onepieceyaoi100 LJ collection [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridoline/pseuds/Fridoline
Summary: There are things that require special training and some that can't be trained after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for the onepieceyaoi100 community on LJ back in the beginning of 2011  
> Topic: Training

Wadou, Kitetsu and Shuusui are three swords with blades at least as sharp as their owner's concentration, commitment and conviction.

And that's saying something as it is none other than the widely known and feared Roronoa Zoro, Pirate Hunter, one of the Eleven Supernovae and soon to be world's greatest swordsman.

His self-imposed training methods are beyond humanly possible and yet he manages to make them look inanely ridiculous when he lifts a 10t weight with just his little finger or actually sleeps while doing thousand push-ups on his thumbs.

But with monstrous strength like that comes another problem that requires special training, for even if Zoro fights using the dull sides of his blades he tends to have trouble holding back his power and usually inflicts damage greater than he had intended to and sometimes still ends up killing enemies he wanted to spare.

So what seems to be just pointless quarrels with the cook are much more than just an annoying waste of time.

Their fights are actually much harder training than anyone could imagine, as those fast, strong and very precise kicks draw out his killing intent at the same time as his wish to not actually harm the fierce blond.

It is the perfect training to hold back his power without subordinating himself in battle and strangely enough it is only in fights with that damn curly-brow that Zoro maintains 100% control over his strength.

Then again those legs – and to be honest most of that chef's features – draw out another one of his animalistic instincts, one that he can't surpress no matter how hard he tries.

It's especially uncontrollable when he gets too close to that damn love-cook, which, considering them both being close combat fighters, is always the case when they brawl.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little ficlet that's probably a bit OOC for Zoro, I'm pretty sure he has no trouble adjusting his strength as the situation requires but past me kinda went with this idea nonetheless


End file.
